Devices for vertically conveying coins have been known as so-called coin lifts. Large amounts of sorted and unsorted coins from coin boxes, containers and bags are poured into larger receiving containers, and smaller or larger amounts of coins are conveyed vertically upward by means of a circulating screw conveyor or a circulating dredging conveyor, and they are discharged via a chute attached to the top end of the vertical conveying device. Conventional devices for vertically conveying coins are consequently used exclusively for transporting a larger amount of sorted or unsorted coins from a low plane, which is readily accessible to pouring in, to a higher level necessary for the further processing of the coins, and differences in height of 1 to 2 m can be spanned.
Thus, one disadvantage of the prior-art device for vertically conveying coins is the fact that the coins are discharged from the upper outlet of the vertical conveying device in the same manner in which they were introduced into the receiving container at the lower end. Further processing of the coins for the purposes of identifying their denomination, counting, sorting out foreign coins, or sorting coins according to classes of coins consequently takes place only in an additional coin counting and coin sorting machine of a known design, which is installed at the top end of the vertical conveying device. Another disadvantage is the fact that the prior-art coin lifts, especially the dredging conveyors, are bulky.